


The Edge of Hope

by caramarie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nonconathon Treat, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Komaeda wants to believe in Naegi’s hope, when Naegi presents his plan for saving the Remnants of Despair. But he has to test it first.





	The Edge of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexy Mothman Tarsi (mothman_tarsus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothman_tarsus/gifts).



It was a freak gust of wind that provided the opportunity – Naegi had been mid-pitch with his plan to redeem Komaeda and his former classmates, when a branch had broken loose from a tree and knocked him out cold.

Komaeda had checked he was still breathing, and then he’d taken him back to his hideout to recover. It only seemed considerate, given the effort Naegi had gone to to find him. The part where Komaeda had tied him up probably wasn’t strictly necessary, but Komaeda hadn’t wanted to take any chances. Naegi’s sincerity could have been feigned.

Komaeda wanted to believe in it, though. And now that Naegi was waking up on his bed, restrained and defenceless, he found he couldn’t help testing it.

‘Are you feeling alright?’ he said, crouching down by Naegi’s side. ‘That was a nasty hit.’ Naegi’s hair was sticky with blood where he’d been struck.

Naegi tried to say something. Looked confused. Komaeda saw him realise he was tied up, ankles together and arms behind his back, and the way his face blanched then sent a thrill to Komaeda’s heart.

‘Don’t worry,’ he said, and patted Naegi’s arm. ‘We’re quite safe here.’

Naegi didn’t seem reassured. That was alright. Naegi had said he wanted to help him, hadn’t he? But it wasn’t as if Naegi knew what Komaeda was _really_ like. Komaeda wouldn’t want Naegi’s hopes to be based on a misapprehension.

No. For Naegi’s hope to mean anything, Komaeda had to show his true self. And if hope couldn’t survive what Komaeda intended to do … why, then Naegi had been a false saviour all along.

Naegi tried to speak, but the gag Komaeda had given him swallowed his words.

‘Sorry, Naegi-kun.’ It felt intimate just to say his name. ‘I can’t take it out though. What if you tried to talk me out of this? I really believe you could, and then what would this exercise prove?’

Naegi’s eyes were wide, but not yet condemning.

Komaeda brushed his fingers along Naegi’s hair, catching where the blood had matted it. ‘It must have hurt,’ he said. Then he twisted his fingers, and yanked, hard.

The yelp Naegi made then was definitely audible through the gag. He tried to shrink away from Komaeda.

‘Sorry, sorry,’ Komaeda said, and he patted Naegi’s head. ‘That was completely uncalled for, wasn’t it?’ Naegi’s expression had changed now – Komaeda could almost think he looked betrayed. ‘But now you know what to expect, don’t you? I don’t intend for this to be pleasant for you. So do you still think I can be helped?’

It was almost a disappointment when Naegi nodded. But Komaeda smiled. ‘As expected of the Ultimate Hope, right? Even someone as worthless as me … you think I can be saved.’ He laughed. ‘You really are amazing.’

Naegi looked confused, and he shook his head, as if to refuse the compliment. Or as if he could refuse what was coming next.

Komaeda rose, and with one hand he pushed Naegi only his back. With his other hand – with Enoshima’s hand – he reached between Naegi’s legs to cup his penis.

Naegi protested then, even if the sounds didn’t make words. But the way he’d been tied meant he couldn’t push Komaeda away, and there was only so much resistance he could make. Komaeda admired the attempt though. That was hope, wasn’t it? The thought that he could stop Komaeda, or that Komaeda would chose to be stopped. Naegi held onto that hope, even as Komaeda climbed on top of him, held him down and felt him up through his pants.

But it wouldn’t be enough like this, would it? Komaeda hadn’t done anything truly unforgivable. He could still stop, and repent, and Naegi would accept that.

So he had to keep going.

‘Sorry about this,’ Komaeda said. He undid the buttons on Naegi’s shirt, and touched the pale skin underneath.

Naegi stopped wriggling. His eyes looked past Komaeda; Komaeda didn’t really like that. He wanted Naegi to _see_ him when he was doing this to him. Maybe it was more than he could ask for, to have Naegi to grant him his attention. But you’d think if any time it were justified …

Komaeda rubbed Naegi’s nipple between his fingers, and when he pinched down, Naegi whimpered. He tried the same with the other nipple, coaxing them both to stiffness. It was funny how Naegi’s body responded, even when Komaeda being cruel to him. Maybe Naegi was really a masochist. There was something masochistic about it, wasn’t there? Believing in hope even when the world was falling apart around you. To endure that, maybe you had to enjoy suffering a little.

He undid Naegi’s belt next. The sensation of leather sliding loose was erotic; he wondered if Naegi felt that too. It really had been lucky, that that branch had fallen. Komaeda would pay for it later. Once he knew that Naegi never would have volunteered his help, if he’d known the true Komaeda. He’d hate him properly, and then …

Komaeda unzipped Naegi, and he tugged his pants down over his hips. He couldn’t undress him completely, which was a shame. But Naegi did look enticing as he was: half-undressed, vulnerable where it mattered. Eyes shut, like this couldn’t be happening if he didn’t see it.

Komaeda caressed his cock through the fabric of his boxers. ‘Hey, Naegi-kun, try and keep your eyes open, won’t you? I know it’s a pain, having to look at someone like me …’

He squeezed lightly on Naegi’s balls, and Naegi opened his eyes. It was charming, how obliging he was. Komaeda couldn’t help but smile at him.

‘That’s better,’ Komaeda said. ‘I’m grateful. I really am.’ He moved his hand back to Naegi’s cock, stroking until he began to get hard. And _that_ was a thrill. Naegi had to be fighting it; he had to be. But he couldn’t keep up his resistance forever.

Komaeda pulled down Naegi’s boxers, and he lowered his head to kiss him, down there. Naegi’s body shook – he wanted to throw Komaeda off, didn’t he? Although his cock didn’t seem to mind the attention. Poor Naegi. It must be tough, when your body betrayed you like this.

Komaeda wrapped his mouth around Naegi’s cock, using his tongue on him. Naegi’s expression was more sick than aroused, when Komaeda looked up – but that was only right, wasn’t it? Naegi wasn’t _meant_ to enjoy this, after all. It was only because Komaeda was so pathetic that he could even dream that he might.

But he was being nice. Nicer than he’d intended. He’d got distracted, because Naegi looked so pretty at his mercy.

Komaeda sat up straight, and wiped his mouth. ‘Does it feel good?’ he asked. ‘Even though you hate it. You must hate it, right, Naegi-kun?’

Naegi squeezed his eyes shut, and he nodded.

‘Ah – I knew you would. But you still don’t think I’m beyond help, right? You’re thinking it doesn’t matter what I do to you …’

Naegi opened his eyes again. The look he gave Komaeda … oh, Komaeda had to be wrong; Naegi would never be able to forgive him for this.

‘Just endure it a little longer, Naegi-kun. And then we’ll be able to answer that question.’

The next part was the most audacious. Komaeda turned Naegi onto his front – it was a shame not to see his face, but things would be awkward otherwise, with the way he was tied. Too awkward for Komaeda, that was – there was no way this was comfortable for Naegi with his face on the ground and his ass in the air.

‘Ah – it must be humiliating.’ Komaeda put his hands on Naegi’s ass. Naegi had his legs clamped together, but he couldn’t protect himself there. Komaeda wet his fingers, and he pressed them into Naegi’s hole, two fingers together. It was dirty, seeing Naegi’s ass swallow up his fingers like that. It was hot.

‘Wow.’ Komaeda pumped his fingers in and out, and leaned over so that he could see Naegi’s face. Naegi had his mouth pulled in a grimace. ‘Don’t look like you’re suffering so much, Naegi-kun. Don’t you want to show me how hope transcends despair?’ He kept his fingers moving inside Naegi’s tight, hot passage. Finding the places that made Naegi’s whole body twitch, made him screw up his eyes even tighter. ‘It’s happening whether you can see it or not,’ Komaeda said. ‘Or are you savouring the feeling, perhaps? That I’m raping you with my fingers.’

Naegi opened his eyes, which were wet. Komaeda was making him cry. _That_ was a thrilling feeling.

‘That’s good,’ Komaeda said. ‘Keep your eyes open.’ He wanted to make Naegi cry more. The lower he brought him, the higher he could rise, right?

He brushed Naegi’s tears with his free hand; Naegi wouldn’t look at him, but Komaeda supposed he deserved that. Because he was enjoying seeing Naegi like this, wasn’t he? It wasn’t simply a matter of setting the stage; Komaeda was enjoying Naegi’s torment for its own sake.

So many things that had happened to Komaeda were completely random. But what Komaeda was doing to Naegi – that was deliberate.

Komaeda got back on his knees behind Naegi. Squeezed his ass cheek with Enoshima’s hand, and spat into his hole to wet it. He didn’t want to enter completely dry.

He was really going to do this. If his luck was fair, he would have been struck down there and then. Naegi would have been rescued. Ah – but would he even want to be rescued like this? Maybe it was less shameful simply to endure it. If Komaeda had thought of that sooner, he could have arranged for Naegi’s rescue himself.

But all he had to work with was the tools at hand.

Komaeda undid his own pants. He was hard already – he was a little worried that he might come as soon as he started, that was how worked up he was.

He held Naegi’s ass open with his hands, and he pushed his cock up against Naegi’s entrance.

He heard Naegi make a choked noise, as he pushed in.

‘Does it hurt?’ he asked. ‘Sorry about that, Naegi-kun. You probably never thought something like this could happen, did you?’ He entered slowly, enjoying the way Naegi’s body squeezed him, and the way Naegi trembled. ‘You must hate me, right? Naegi-kun? I’m doing something Enoshima never could have done.’ He slid his cock out, and he slammed back in hard. ‘Or maybe she still would have.’ He could imagine Enoshima using her toys on Naegi. ‘You’ll forgive me though, won’t you?’ He thrust again, and again. ‘You have to forgive me. It’s not like … I could ever succeed … where Enoshima failed.’

It was getting harder to focus. Sex with Naegi felt so good. Komaeda wanted to keep doing it forever. It’s not like he’d ever get another chance; he’d be lucky if Naegi would ever even look at him again.

‘Hey, are you still crying?’ Komaeda asked. He wanted badly to see. It wouldn’t do, to come like this, without seeing Naegi’s face.

He pulled out so that he could push Naegi onto his back again. Naegi turned his head away, but Komaeda grabbed him by his chin, to turn him to see – Naegi was still wet around the eyes, but it wasn’t as if he’d been weeping.

Komaeda undid the bindings around Naegi’s shins and ankles, and Naegi let his weight collapse. He looked … relieved?

‘Oh, no,’ Komaeda said. ‘You don’t think I’m done already?’

Naegi made another noise; he tried to kick at Komaeda, but Komaeda held his legs open, and inserted himself between them.

‘I know it’s selfish of me,’ he said. He shoved his cock back into Naegi. ‘I just wanted to see your face.’ Naegi’s eyes were so wide and so pleading – he just wanted this to be over, Komaeda thought. But Komaeda never wanted this to be over.

‘I bet even Enoshima didn’t get to see you like this,’ Komaeda said. ‘I’m the only one.’ He hardly even wanted to pull out; he wanted to stay buried in Naegi forever. If he could have made Naegi cry some other way … he still would have chosen this. He was that messed up.

He came deep in Naegi’s ass, and got in a few more sloppy strokes in before it all became too much; then he pulled out, still trembling.

Tears ran down Naegi’s face; he seemed to have felt the difference, this time.

Komaeda used Enoshima’s hand, fingering Naegi’s ass with his cum. He laughed. ‘Ah, Naegi-kun, you’re so awesome. You really did take me well. See?’ And he held up his hand, so that Naegi could see how sticky his fingers were.

Then he pulled the gag out from Naegi’s mouth.

Naegi took a deep breath. He moved his lips like he wanted to say something, but the words didn’t come.

Komaeda wiped his fingers on Naegi’s pants. Naegi’s cock had gone soft again; he certainly hadn’t come. Komaeda had just used him for himself.

Naegi shuddered, and rolled onto his other side. It would have been a more effective spurning, if his pants weren’t still rucked under his ass. But Komaeda wasn’t in a mood to take it personally. He ran his hand down along the length of Naegi’s spine, down to the exposed skin of his back.

Naegi flinched.

‘Do you still think you want to save me?’ Komaeda said. He undid the bonds at Naegi’s wrists; when he was free, Naegi sat up, folded in on himself.

Komaeda tucked his cock back in his pants. ‘Not even going to answer? I must really have disgusted you.’

Naegi’s expression was baleful. But he said, ‘I haven’t changed my mind.’

‘Sorry, what?’

‘I’m not taking back my offer.’ Naegi’s voice was quiet, but firm. ‘If you want my help, you can have it. It’s your choice. But if you don’t want it, just say so. Don’t put it on me by trying to get me to change my mind.’

Naegi pulled his pants back up, still curled up on himself.

Belatedly, Komaeda wondered if he’d gone too far.

‘You still want to help me,’ he said.

Naegi wouldn’t look at him, but he nodded.

‘Even after seeing how pathetic I really am … ah, you really are awesome, Naegi-kun. As expected of the Ultimate Hope.’ He laughed, and it sounded shrill even to himself.

Naegi looked at him reproachfully. Komaeda stopped laughing.

‘I should have known you wouldn’t take it back,’ he said. ‘I should have had faith.’

Naegi stood up, looking shaky. Being tied up would do that to you; Komaeda knew that himself.

Redressing himself, Naegi looked cool again. Not like the boy who’d been crying as Komaeda fucked him. Of course, how could Komaeda’s petty depravities make an impact on someone like that? They couldn’t. Komaeda was as insignificant as an insect. Not even worth snuffing out.

‘I’ll be there,’ Komaeda said. ‘If your experiment can help even trash like me … well, that will be worth seeing, won’t it?’

‘I’ll expect you then.’ Naegi had regained the composure in his voice. ‘Five days from now.’

‘I’ll look forward to it.’

He let Naegi go, and he laid back down. Whether Naegi could actually make him better … he was curious to find out. If seemed unlikely, but if anyone could, it was him.

 _Hope._ Maybe Komaeda did still have a little of it himself.


End file.
